El Juegos De Tarjeta
El Juegos De Tarjeta is the ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Description According to some fans, this is the “worst episode ever”. Of course, this applies to every video of mine, so feel free to ignore that description. Will Yugi have to give up his title as Main Character? Will Bakura stop being so British? Will FOX give Zorc & Pals the chance it deserves? Find out all this and MORE in this episode! Summary Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura have started their shadow duel, with YB planning to obtain all Millennium Items to achieve ultimate power. Yami summons his first monster, "Cyber Commander", where it is revealed to have Tristan Taylor's soul trapped within it. Unfortunately, Bakura destroys it using his "White Magical Hat". Then, Yami summons the Flame Swordsman, which has Joey Wheeler's soul trapped inside it as well. Yami then figures out that Bakura has sealed the souls of all of his friends into their favorite cards. Yami then summons the "Dark Magician", which has Yugi Muto's soul in it, and then uses "Monster Reborn" to revive Tristan's old voice. Joey then sacrifices himself to destroy Bakura's "Man-Eater Bug", saying that he always wanted to die wearing a dress. Yami then summons the "Magician of Faith", which contains the soul of Téa Gardner. Yami then uses the effect of "Magician of Faith" to get "Monster Reborn", which he uses to bring Joey back from the Graveyard before he is killed by the "Reaper of the Cards". Yami then uses his Millennium Puzzle to switch the roles of the real Bakura and evil Bakura. Yugi then attacks evil Bakura, getting rid of him and everyone's souls return to their original bodies. Bakura notes that his Millennium Ring was first given to him by his father when he was in Egypt getting some blue hair dye. When everyone awakens, they hear Mai Valentine screaming and rush off to help. Trivia *The episode title is a lousy machine-generated English-Spanish translation for "Card Games", and the opening preview is from the actual Latin American Spanish dub of Yu-Gi-Oh. *Téa's attack and defense points looking "completely inaccurate" happened because the 4Kids version placed the Dark Magician's stats on the Magician of Faith during that scene. *Monster Reborn was known as "Reborn the Monster" in the first 27 episodes of the English Anime. Cultural References *Right before Yugi mind-crushed evil Bakura, Yami said "Finish him". This phrase was popularized in the ''Mortal Kombat'' video games. *"All your puzzle are belong to me", is a reference to "All your base are belong to us" from a mistranslation of the Japanese game ''Zero Wing''. *The line "Do not want!" is a reference to a Chinese bootleg of Revenge of the Sith that subtitled Darth Vader's much-mocked plaintive "NOOOOOO!" as "Do not want" and became an Internet meme. *''Arrested Development'' was a TV series that, despite critical praise and a large fan following, was cancelled due to low ratings. It was eventually revived for 2 more seasons on Netflix in 2013. * The line "He was the finest mind of his generation" is a reference to Half-Life 2 where at one point the player witnesses an NPC named Lazlo be killed by a monster and the other NPC accompanying him saying "Dear God! Poor Laszlo! The finest mind of his generation, come to such an end!". *The song at the end is "Trogdor!" from Homestarrunner.com